Una frase
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Cincuenta frases sobre Kintarou y Sakuno.


**Una frase**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Escribí estas frases para la tabla Genérica de una_frase en LJ. Aparte de un par de excepciones, las frases no están conectadas entre sí.  
Desde ya y porque no quiero añadir otra nota al final, les agradezco a todos por leer :)

Una frase

#01 - Consuelo

El que Sakuno intentase ocultar su expresión afligida y permaneciese junto a él, intentando animarlo luego de una derrota, no sólo era un consuelo para Kintarou, sino una razón más para esforzarse y así poder celebrar junto a ella la próxima vez.

#02 - Beso

Sakuno no podía molestarse con Kintarou, ni siquiera cuando estaban estudiando y él le robaba un beso en vez de responderle si había entendido.

#03 - Suave

Pero aun así siempre lo reprendía suavemente y hacía lo posible para hacerlo regresar a los libros de texto.

#04 - Dolor

De haber podido hacerlo Sakuno habría retrocedido en el tiempo para, esta vez, no celebrar tan abiertamente en el momento en que Ryoma ganó un juego contra Kintarou y así no tener que ver la expresión dolida del pelirrojo cuando, por primera vez desde que comenzó el partido, él apartó su mirada de su oponente para dirigirla hacia el lugar de la tribuna en el que ella estaba sentada.

#05 - Patatas

Las intenciones de Kintarou siempre eran las mejores, pero a veces su entusiasmo al hacer las cosas era tanto que cuando intentaba ayudar terminaba haciendo un desastre mayor; por eso Sakuno sólo le permitía entrar a la cocina si necesitaba que alguien le ayudase machacando patatas.

#06 - Lluvia

De no ser por Kintarou, quien la tomó de la mano y corrió junto a ella bajo la lluvia, riendo cada vez que saltaban en un charco sin querer, Sakuno nunca habría llegado a pensar que olvidar su paraguas en un día como ese podía ser algo bueno.

#07 - Chocolate

San Valentín se habría convertido en una tragedia anual para Kintarou si al llegar a su casa no encontrase una caja de chocolates caseros enviada desde Tokyo, acompañada por una pequeña tarjeta firmada en hiragana por "Sakuno".

#08 - Felicidad

Aunque Sakuno sólo había sonreído en silencio cuando recibió un paquete desde Osaka un par de días antes del día blanco, había sido más que obvio para Sumire que su nieta estaba más que feliz por aquella (anticipada) sorpresa.

#09 - Teléfono

—Sakuno —le dijo un día Tomoka con una expresión totalmente seria—, ¿cómo puede ser que hablen casi todos los días por teléfono y aún no te haya invitado a salir?

#10 - Oídos

Quería decir que la distancia era la culpable, pero luego de meses de conversaciones amigables y nada más Sakuno había comenzado a preguntarse lo mismo que Tomoka había vocalizado, aun así no se atrevió a decirle nada a Kintarou, ni siquiera cuando luego de unos segundos de silencio -en los que ella no hizo más que apretar el auricular contra su oído- él le preguntó que le pasaba.

#11 - Nombre

—¡Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan! —la alegre forma en que Kintarou pronunció su nombre mientras corría hacia ella hizo que la sorpresa de verlo fuese remplazada de inmediato por un sentimiento de alivio y felicidad.

#12 - Sensual

Cada vez que algún grupo de chicas comentaba lo sensual que era Shiraishi o Chitose o Kenya, Kintarou se preguntaba -a veces en voz alta, lo cual causaba algunas risas y miradas extrañadas a su alrededor- si Sakuno pensaba -o llegaría a pensar- lo mismo de él.

#13 - Muerte

—¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir! —gritó Kintarou mientras retrocedía, regresando a las canchas en las que Shitenhouji tenía su primer partido en el torneo nacional; si Shiraishi usaba su mano nunca podría ir a ver a Sakuno, así que cumpliría con hacerle barra a sus compañeros y luego, cuando Shiraishi le diese permiso (o estuviese demasiado ocupado como para usar su mano venenosa en él), iría a buscarla.

#14 - Sexo

—Seguramente Kin-chan no piensa en esos detalles, así que en caso de... —Sakuno asintió con su cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Shiraishi, no por la vergüenza de recibir de regalo un paquete de condones de parte de éste, sino por temor a que fuese obvio en su expresión lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta: "N-no es necesario, ya... esto...".

#15 - Tacto

Lo primero que sintió luego de minutos -o segundos u horas- en los que ni siquiera había conseguido moverse no fue el familiar mango de la raqueta en su mano derecha, sino otra mano más pequeña que la suya, cuyo calor lo ayudó a regresar a la realidad.

#16 - Debilidad

El Shitenhouji todos conocían las debilidades de Kintarou: la comida, la mano de Shiraishi (que a pesar de los años él seguía creyendo venenosa) y aquella niña de Tokyo a la que iba a visitar cada vez que podía.

#17 - Lágrimas

Tomoka, quien hasta hacia unos segundos no había hecho más que preguntarle ansiosamente qué le pasaba, sonrió y sin dejar de abrazar a Sakuno dijo:

—Si ese Tooyama sólo te hace llorar de felicidad no tengo que preocuparme ¿no?

#18 - Velocidad

La velocidad con la que Kintarou corría hacia Sakuno en el momento en que ella llegaba siempre impresionaba a Watanabe, pero no por eso dejaba de regañarlo por alejarse de la cancha cuando sus compañeros estaban en medio de un partido.

#19 - Viento

Cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos con una mano y manteniendo su falda en su lugar con la otra, Sakuno se esforzó en ver que estaba pasando en la cancha frente a ella, donde Ryoma y Tooyama seguían jugando a pesar del huracán en miniatura que el as de Shitenhouji había creado.

#20 - Libertad

Cuando estaba junto a Kintarou, Sakuno sentía que no existía nada que le impidiese hacer todo lo que quería.

#21 - Vida

—El tenis es mi vida —Cada vez que Echizen Ryoma afirmaba lo mismo en una entrevista Sakuno sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta; no podía evitar preguntarse si Kintarou pensaba lo mismo.

#22 - Celos

No sólo era la expresión angustiada de Sakuno, el que ella pareciese olvidar el resto del mundo cada vez que veía una entrevista de Koshimae llevaba a Kintarou a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar su atención (y verla sonreír de nuevo).

#23 - Manos

—Dejo a Sakuno en tus manos, pero créeme que si ella no regresa bien... —Kintarou se sentía más amenazado que cuando Shiraishi comenzaba a quitarse los vendajes y de haber podido habría corrido de inmediato al vagón en el que Sakuno lo esperaba; ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Sakuno le había advertido que, a diferencia de sus padres y su abuela, su mejor amiga tardaría mucho más en aprobar que ella se fuese de viaje junto a él.

#24 - Gusto

La forma en que Kintarou saboreaba todo lo que ella preparaba significaba más para Sakuno que cualquier elogio que él (o cualquier otra persona) pudiese decir.

#25 - Devoción

Salir con Kintarou no hizo que Sakuno dejase de ver fielmente cada partido de Ryoma (ni que su admiración por él desapareciese).

#26 - Siempre

Sakuno siempre enrojecía cuando Tomoka le preguntaba si iba a pasar vacaciones en Osaka una vez más.

#27 - Sangre

Sakuno realmente apreciaba la preocupación de Kintarou, pero al verlo correr en busca de un adulto que la pudiese ayudar antes de que "se desmayara en medio de un charco de sangre" no pudo evitar reír; al fin de cuentas sólo se trataba de un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

#28 - Enfermedad

Las únicas veces que Kintarou huía de Sakuno era cuando estaba resfriado y ella insistía en que debía tomar esa horrible medicina que él odiaba.

#29 - Melodía

Tomoka ya no se sorprendía cuando Sakuno tarareaba distraídamente mientras hacía algo más, simplemente asumía que tenía -o tendría- una cita con Tooyama y en cuanto tenía la oportunidad le preguntaba al respecto.

#30 - Estrella

Cuando Kintarou veía una estrella fugaz siempre decía en voz alta su deseo, el cual, usualmente, era lo que quería comer en el momento; por eso esa noche Sakuno se sorprendió cuando en vez de exclamar "¡Todo el takoyaki que pueda comer!" Kintarou dijo: "Pasar más tiempo con Sakuno-chan".

#31 - Hogar

Desde la primera vez que lo invitó a pasar, Kintarou pareció sentirse como en casa; eso era un alivio para Sakuno, ya que no sabía que habría hecho si él hubiese estado tan nervioso como ella.

#32 - Confusión

Ya había escuchado la historia tras la famosa mano de Shiraishi y sabía bien que tan en serio se tomaba Kintarou todo lo del "veneno", pero eso no impedía que se sintiese tan confundida como la primera vez ante el horror que demostraba Kintarou cada vez que Shiraishi lo amenazaba con esta.

#33 - Miedo

De haber estado sola Sakuno se habría sentido aterrada, pero la presencia de Kintarou bastaba para calmarla un poco (aun cuando era obvio que él tampoco tenía idea de donde estaban).

#34 - Rayo/Trueno

El repentino sonido de un trueno la sobresaltó, pero no tanto como a Kintarou, quien literalmente saltó del susto.

#35 - Lazos

Mantener contacto con alguien que vivía lejos no era fácil, pero cada vez que Sakuno tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con Kintarou confirmaba que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

#36 - Mercado

Kintarou nunca dudaba en ofrecerse a acompañar a Sakuno al mercado y ayudarla a cargar con todas las bolsas, aun si eso significaba dejar de jugar tenis por un rato o tener que esperar unas horas para terminar de leer el nuevo volumen de su manga favorito, al fin de cuentas no había nada más importante o placentero que verla sonreír tímidamente durante el camino y luego probar cualquiera de los platillos que ella preparaba exclusivamente para él en agradecimiento.

#37 - Tecnología

No era que Kintarou no supiese manejar un computador, simplemente prefería llamar a Sakuno (y así poder escuchar su voz, aunque estuviese lejos y no pudiese verla en semanas).

#38 - Regalo

—Para ti, Sakuno-chan —dijo Kintarou en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta; para su sorpresa Sakuno lo abrazó, aun antes de aceptar el obsequio o de decir algo.

#39 - Sonrisa

Aunque el gesto le había parecido tan espontáneo como siempre, la sonrisa nerviosa de Kintarou le indicó que esta vez él no lo había hecho sin pensar y estaba esperando que ella dijese algo; a pesar de que el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, Sakuno no dudó en apretar un poco más su mano y contestarle con otra tímida sonrisa.

#40 - Inocencia

La forma en que Kintarou tomaba a Sakuno de la mano para no separarse entre algún gentío seguía siendo tan inocente como antes, pero el que ahora fuese Sakuno quien estirase su mano hacia él, sin importar que hubiese una razón o no para andar así, era la prueba visible de que la relación entre ambos había comenzado a cambiar.

#41 - Conclusión

—Game set, ganado por... —Esas eran las palabras que anunciaban la conclusión del partido y se habían convertido en una señal para Sakuno, quien siempre bajaba de la tribuna antes de que anunciaran al ganador para reunirse con Kintarou, antes de que él fuese quien saliese de la cancha y subiese a la tribuna de un salto -olvidando por completo el protocolo después de cada partido- para celebrar.

#42 - Nubes

—Pensé que era un shuriken, pero si la miro así es como el omelet que hizo Sakuno-chan el otro día y esa es como la mitad de una raqueta... ¡wah, y esa nube es idéntica a la mano venenosa de Shiraishi!

#43 - Cielo

Cada vez que Kintarou señalaba las nubes con tanto entusiasmo el cielo parecía convertirse en un reflejo de la vida de éste y Sakuno sentía que podía ver lo mismo que él.

#44 - Paraíso

Si le preguntaban sobre el paraíso Kintarou no dudaba en contestar con una gran sonrisa que ya lo había encontrado y no, no era un restaurante en el que podía comer todo lo que pudiese, sino al lado de Sakuno-chan.

#45 - Infierno

Los monstruos de cien ojos que tenían armas más letales y dolorosas que Shiraishi y su mano y que se juntaban en un solo lugar eran aterradores, pero la idea de no poder ver más a Sakuno lo era aun más.

#46 - Sol

Lo único mejor que jugar tenis en una tarde soleada era salir con Sakuno; cuando Kintarou se dio cuenta de eso al fin entendió por qué medio mundo (o al menos las chicas que siempre iban a ver los entrenamientos de Shitenhouji y algunos de sus senpai durante ciertas fechas) parecía estar obsesionado con conseguir una "cita".

#47 - Luna

La luna fue la única testigo de cómo Kintarou (tímida y casi torpemente) besó a Sakuno por primera vez.

#48 - Ondas

—¡Ven rápido, Sakuno-chan! —insistió Kintarou animadamente mientras hacía lo posible para que las olas no lo tumbasen.

#49 - Pelo

Sakuno rara vez soltaba sus trenzas; cuando lo hacía Kintarou siempre le aseguraba que así también se veía muy bien.

#50 - Supernova

El intenso brillo proveniente de la cancha hacía que fuese imposible ver lo que sucedía en ella y aunque esa era una escena común entre los partidos entre Ryoma y Kintarou, Sakuno contuvo la respiración, sintiendo los segundos de incertidumbre como si fuesen una eternidad.


End file.
